Hawk's Story: Bleach End War
by ShadowChronicler666
Summary: Aizen has won. The Soul Society has fallen. Those who remain live underground. With their forces spread, the remaining Shinigami must survive while Kisuke comes up with a counter attack.
1. Prologue

**This is my latest story. I know I have so many I need to finish, but when I have inspiration I have to write it down. When I like it I have to post it. So yeah. This is a what if story. What if Aizen had won the war thanks to a cruel twist of fate? Where Ichigo never had time to learn the Final Getsuga Tensho. Where the 13 Court Guard Squad can do nothing to save their friends. All they can do is survive...for now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach End War**

**Prologue**

The Hogyoku, a device he regrets creating. He created it out of shear curiousity. But now, it had brought about the end of the world. Or at least as close as it gets.

Aizen had won this war. And he hadn't even unleashed the full power of the Hogyoku. But with it he forged his own world. One where Hueco Mundo, The Soul Society, the World of the Living and Hell were one. Hollows roamed free, devouring the remaining humans and spirits. The Arrancar could no longer die, now that the gates of Hell were opened. So they kept order around Los Nochas. Los Nochas was the Arrancar and Aizen very own paradise. Very few spirits and humans lived amoung Los Nochas. All of which were either slaves or trained to be transformed. Into what, they don't know.

While the Arrancar guarded Los Nochas, Aizen had a special task force to hunt down the remaining Shinigami. The Quinceys. Aizen had found them in an unknown realm and used them as his trump card.

When the Espada had failed him and Genryusai entered the battle, so did the Quinceys. Genryusai & Sasakibe used all their avalible power to allow the others to escape. Their sacrifice saved many that day, but it may have been in vain.

The Quinceys were hunting them down. The attacks usually only manage to take out one of their higher level soldiers. But each time it was a serious loss.

Genryusai wasn't the only one to make a valiant effort to stop Aizen. The Royal Guard, the Zero Division and the Spirit King himself stepped in. Unfortunately it made little difference. No one had taken the time to find out what Aizen's Bankai was. With it he dispatched of the Spirit King with ease. His Second-In-Command Juha Bach took care of the Zero Division single handedly. A few members of the Royal Guard manager to regroup and join the other Shinigami, but they posed little threat now.

However they still had Kisuke. He could do something, couldn't he?

...

The world was night at all hours. Ruined buildings and sand were all to be seen. The cresent moon's light was the only way to see if you didn't want to draw attention. A small group moved quickly through the shadows of the buildings. Their tattered kimonos flapping as they moved. They had to reach Kisuke's base or else the Quinceys would sense them. They knew the schedule of the Quincey patrol and didn't have much time.

They were getting close, but time was about up. And just as the Quinceys were about to land on their presence, it disappeared. Kisuke had a small underground city cloaked from Aizen. Well you couldn't really call it a city. It was more like a village. It was large enough for about fourty different shacks, Kisuke's lab and the training facility. And it was his only underground base. He had several others around the continent. The others were smaller.

The small group made their way to Kisuke's lab. When they entered, there were various flashes of sparks. The group walked closer to see Kisuke, Mayuri and Nemu working on something. "Kisuke!" One of the group members called over.

The sparks stopped and the lights turned on. "Hawk, did you get it?" Kisuke asked, in his now usual stoic tone.

Hawk removed his hood. "Right here. One of Badges the Quinceys use to steal Bankai."


	2. Chapter 1

**The first chapter. Note as usual Hawk is the main character and Marcus Nightfall is around. Let's start with the average lives of a Shinigami at the end of the world.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach End War**

**Chapter 1**

Hawk the Wanderer and Marcus Nightfall, two of the three remaining Royal Guards. Hawk had been stationed in the Soul Society after Aizen went Rogue. He was not to interfere with the fight between the Soul Society and Aizen. His job was to make sure Yamamoto survived. He failed his mission.

Marcus on the other hand, showed up during the battle with the Quinceys. The Spirit King gave him his dying declaration to save as many of his fellow Royal Guard as possible. He saved one. Dante the Devil. Don't let the name fool you, he's actually a nice guy. But Marcus feels he failed his mission.

They had just delivered a Metal Badge the Quinceys use to steal Bankai to Kisuke. Now they were sitting on the roof of Hawk's shack drinking and talking.

"God damn it." Hawk sighed, lying back.

"What's your problem?" Marcus asked.

"Why did I have to get attatched to this people?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know me. I can't just sit back and observe people. I've got to know them, befriended them. Now most of them are dead." Hawk explained.

Marcus was quiet for a moment. "Have you told her yet?" He asked

"No." Hawk knew what his vague question meant. When Hawk was stationed in the Soul Society, he befriended Squad 2 Captain Soi Fon. After spending quite a lot of time with her, he developed strong romantic feelings for her. He had planned on telling her after Aizen was defeated.

"You should." Marcus told him.

"It's pointless."

"Why?"

"Here's a scenerio for you. I tell her. She has feelings for me too. Then I die." Hawk said, spelling out his quick yet morbid scenerio. "I don't think she'd be able to handle that."

"What makes you say that?"

"Jeez what's with all the questions?" Hawk snapped.

"I just wanted a little insight." Marcus snapped back.

"Well I'm done talking about this." Hawk jumped down from the roof. He walked along what could have been dubbed a street, looking up at the ceiling. He was thinking about her again. He did that a lot. She was the one constant in his life that still made him smile. Of course looking at the ceiling thinking of her, made it so he wasn't paying attention to who's in front of him.

"Watch where you're going!" He heard from the ground, waking him from his trance.

He looked down to see who was yelling at him. "Oh Soi Fon I'm sorry! Are you okay?" He quickly pulled her back up.

"I'm fine." She snapped, brushing herself off. "But why do I always catch daydreaming?

"I've got a lot on my mind." He told her. He was kind of lying. He was really only thinking about her.

"I see. So how is it out there?" She asked, referring to the sandy world above.

"Dark and cold, nothing's changed."

"I see. I guess that makes it easier, since we're use to it." She said sadly. Hawk wanted to say something to cheer her up, but he couldn't find the words. "Well I'll see you later. I have to go on a run."

"Who's going with you?" He asked. Hawk wasn't concerned as long as someone strong was with her.

"Lady Yoruichi wants me to go alone." She answered nonchalantly.

"What? You can't go alone!"

"Don't worry, Lady Yoruichi wouldn't have asked if she didn't believe in me."

"Hey I believe in you too, but I don't want to risk your safety. I'm going with you." He declared

"Hawk you just can't decide on your own. Lady Yoruichi and Kisuke are in charge of this base, so they determine who goes." She explained to him.

"When have rules ever stopped me?" He questioned.

She sighed. "You have a point. If you listened to the rules, I wouldn't have a best friend." She smiled at him. She liked calling him her best friend. Hawk on the other hand hated it. He wanted more, but wasn't going to ruin what he already had.

"So where are we off to?" He asked.

"Shunsui's base and Kurosaki's base. We need medical supplies from Shunsui. And Kurosaki's group needs more Kido Rifles."

"And how'd did you expect to carry all of these supplies?" He teased.

"With my arms." She answered, not appreciating his joke.

"They don't look very strong to me." He said, continuing to tease her.

He just didn't expect her to punch him in the stomach. He clutch at it in surprise more than in pain. "What was that's about not looking strong?" She questioned.

"Okay, I'll stop." He groaned.

"Good, now let's get moving."

...

Hawk and Soi Fon made their way to the surface. Soi Fon had informed Yoruichi via Kisuke Brand Butterfly that Hawk was going with her. Yoruichi wasn't thrilled, but didn't object.

They traveled quietly, not able to use Flash Step because of the Quincey Patrol. They made it out of the inhabited territory and swiftly made there way to Isshin Kurosaki's base. Hawk was carrying the various supplies Isshin had asked for. They were mostly weapons to arm the stronger humans, but there was also spirit batteries, Spirit Energy Crystals and spirit detectors. Spirit batteries are what they sound like. Batteries that contain spirit particles in order to power lights, water and heat. Spirit Energy Crystals or SECs were used to recharge a Shinigami during or after battle. And spirit detectors spotted Hollows and Quinceys on the surface. They sorted out over time.

Now in the uninhabited territory, Hawk and Soi Fon were able to use Flash Step. This made getting to Isshin's much easier. When they arrived they gave the signal and were let in. They were greeted by Ichigo's friend Sado.

"What's up, Chad?" Hawk greeted.

Sado nodded his head as to say, 'not much.' "Please follow me."

Hawk and Soi Fon followed Sado to Isshin. As they were walking they saw a lot of humans. Most of which were in tattered clothes. Many of those people where women and children. The men were in Isshin's Kido Army. The Kido Rifles they brought were used for just that.

Sado led them to the largest building. It looked like a two story mini-mart. Sado knocked and then entered. Isshin was there to greet them. Him and his partner Ryuken Ishida. Ryuken hated the Quinceys. Juha Bach was the reason he lost his wife. Uryu had been unaware of this and attempted to join the Quinceys. Then Ryuken told him the story of his mother's death. Uryu now teaches Ichigo how to use his Quincey powers.

"Soi Fon, it's good to see you again." Isshin greeted.

"I'd say the same, but you're a pervert." Soi Fon said, reluctantly shaking his hand. This earn a chuckle from Hawk.

"Come on, don't be so mean." Isshin pleaded.

"The truth isn't always nice." Ryuken told him.

"Oi, no one asked you!"

"Back to business." Soi Fon said. "We've brought the supplies you asked for."

"All thirty rifles?"

"Yes."

Hawk placed the large bag on the table in front of them. Isshin looked through them. "Thank you, this will help nicely."

"It was not a problem. But we have other stops, so we must be going."

"Actually you can't?" Ryuken told them.

"Why not?" Soi Fon asked.

"Lately the Quinceys have been patroling this area around now. You should rest and wait."

"How long will this last?" She questioned.

"About four to six hours." Ryuken informed

"Fine, we'll wait." She said with a sigh.

"There's a spare room upstairs if you want to get some sleep." Isshin suggested.

"Oh great sleep. I could use about fifteen hours." Hawk said.

"Five will be plenty." Soi Fon told him. They headed upstairs to the spare room to rest for once.


	3. Chapter 2

**Things get complicated, in a good way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach End War**

**Chapter 2**

"I can't believe there's only one bed." Soi Fon sighed.

"I already told you I'd sleep on the floor." Hawk told her.

"I know I just feel bad, because you're the one who wants to sleep."

"It's not a big deal. I end up sleeping on my roof most of the time anyways."

She sighed again. "If you really don't mind."

"Not at all." He said. "But first I'm going to take a shower."

Hawk headed into the bathroom. Soi Fon took that time to relax. She no longer had a Captain's Jacket, but she did wear a large coat over her kimono. She removed her coat and laid down on the bed. It was comfortable. More so than her bed at home. She felt herself dozing off when Hawk came out of the bathroom. He was drying his hair, walking out in only his pants. Soi Fon caught herself staring at him and began to blush. _"Am I checking him out?" _She thought to herself. She quickly shook her mind clear. _"I can't be thinking about that right now!" _

"You okay?" Hawk asked, looking at the conflicting face she was making.

"Yeah fine."

"If you say so." He folded his jacket up and placed it on the floor. While he was Soi Fon was contemplating asking the question that was going through her head. "Hey is there an extra blanket?" Hawk asked.

"Um Hawk, do you wanna sleep in the bed with me?" A hint of red crept onto her face when she asked.

It took a second for the question to register in Hawk's head, but when it did he began to blush. "Are you sure?"

"Well, it is cold and I feel bad making you sleep on the floor. Plus the bed is clearly big enough." Hawk wasn't sure if those were her legitimate reason for asking or if she actually wanted to sleep in the same bed.

"S-sure, it beats sleeping on the floor."

"Then you get in first." She told him. Hawk walked over and climbed into the bed. He laid down with his back against the wall. "Can you close your eyes for a minute. I need to get more comfortable." She told him nervously.

"Y-yeah." He closed his eyes and she got undressed.

She was down to her undershirt and panties before she climbed under the covers. "Goodnight." She said turning the light off.

"Goodnight." They both quickly fell asleep.

Hawk had a good eternal clock, even when he was asleep, so he woke up six hours later. As he began to stir, he felt something pressing against him. He cracked his eyes open to see Soi Fon asleep against him, her head and hands against his chest. _"She's so beautiful?" _He thought to himself. He smiled down at her before breaking himself from his trance. He gently began to shake her and whisper in her ear. "Time to wake up."

Her eyes began to flutter open. She looked up at Hawk and smiled. Then she realized how close she was to him and quickly sat up. "W-what time is it?" She asked blushing.

"Don't worry, it's only been six hours."

She sighed in relief. "Then we should get ready." She began to get out of bed. That's when Hawk remembered she'd gotten undressed and closed his eyes. When she was done, she looked over to see his eyes close. _"He's so sweet." _She smiled. She once again shook the thought from her head. "You can get up now."

"R-right." He quickly got out of bed and put his shirt and boots on. They grabbed their Zanpakutos and headed out. Isshin greeted them when they went downstairs. He was with two people they'd never seen before. They wouldn't have really taken notice of them, but they had high levels of Spirit Energy.

"You two sleep okay." Isshin greeted.

"Just fine." Soi Fon answered.

"Good to hear."

"Who are they?" Hawk asked.

"These two? This is Ginjo and Tsukishima. Ginjo is the first Substitute Shinigami and Tsukishima is his disciple."

"There was another Substitute Shinigami?" Soi Fon asked.

"Yep. He kinda dropped off the map, but we saved him and his group from the Quinceys."

"What kind of group? Humans?"

"Sort of." Ginjo answered. "I train Fullbringers."

"What's that?"

"A human who survives a Hollow attack. They are left with a little bit of it's Spirit Energy. I teach them to harness it. You may know Sado. He's a Fullbringer."

"So that's what he is. And why are you helping us?"

"Why wouldn't I? I didn't trust the Soul Society, but that gone now. Now I want to protect as many innocent people as I can."

Hawk couldn't help but smile. "That's good to hear. Glad to have you on our side."

"Well we have to get going. Thank you for the room." Soi Fon said.

"Thank you for the delivery." Isshin said back.

With that Hawk and Soi Fon headed out. They reached the surface and began to move swiftly. They didn't use Flash Step however, because they didn't want to risk a Quincey Patrol sensing them. As they were traveling to Shunsui's base, Hawk felt a sharp Spiritual Pressure coming in their direction. He grabbed Soi Fon and rolled under some debris. "What are you..."

"Shh, Quinceys." He whispered.

Hawk peaked out to see a small patrol of Quinceys. He quickly realized that the arrow that was fired wasn't aimed at them. A couple of rogue Hollows were being chased down. It didn't take long for the Quinceys to catch the Hollows. Hawk and Soi Fon watched in shock and horror as the Quinceys began to torture the Hollows. Taking off limbs, branding them with arrows, even going as far as to urinate on one. All just to kill them afterwards. The worst part was, the Quinceys enjoyed every second of it.

By now Hawk was good at containing his anger. He didn't care that they were Hollows, nothing should be treated that way. They both wanted to do something. Kill those damn Quincey. But if a Patrol went missing then that area would be swarmed and it was too close to Shunsui's base. So they waited. It wasn't long before the Quinceys left, but it felt like it was. When they knew it was safe they got out from under the debris and went on their way. Normaly they didn't talk while on the move, but it seem exceptionally quiet this time. And finally they came to Shunsui's base.


	4. Chapter 3

**The final stop on their trip brings some sad memories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach End War**

**Chapter 3**

As Hawk and Soi Fon entered Shunsui's base. Another group was leaving. One of the two extermination groups, this one led by Byakuya. Byakuya barely noticed Hawk and Soi Fon entered, but they did get a wave from both Renji and Hanataro. Ikkaku and Yumichika weren't as friendly anymore. "What do you think they were doing here?" Hawk asked curiously.

"Probably visiting Rukia. She is his sister after all." Soi Fon said.

"That's true." Rukia, another casualty of war. She laid in the medical wing in coma after getting struck in the head with a Quincey arrow. That battle also cost Byakuya his left arm.

They headed to the main building which looked like a hospital, because half of it was. The medical wing housed those who could no longer fight. There were four in total, Hinamori, Hiyori, Mashiro and Rukia. There were previously five, but Ukitake had finally passed on.

They were greeted at the door by Rangiku Matsumoto. "Did you bring the stuff?" She asked seriously.

"Of course." Hawk answered in an equally as serious tone. Soi Fon looked at them in confusion and then rolled her eyes when Hawk handed Rangiku a bottle of Sake.

"Yay, you're a life saver!" She exclaimed, hugging her bottle.

"I try."

"Come on you Idiot." Soi Fon growled, dragging him away by the collar.

"What's wrong, you jealous?" He teased.

"Jealous of what, your stupidity?"

Hawk just chuckled.

They went to the top floor of the hospital and knocked on the door of the main office. Nanao opened it and motioned for them to come in. Shunsui was sitting at his desk going over various battle plans, supply intakes and medical records. He was sporting a new eye-patch after a recent battle with some Quinceys. "Yo, Shunsui." Hawk greeted.

"Oh Hawk, I didn't know you were coming. Are you two on a date or something?"

"Of course."

"No we're not! Shut up both of you!" Soi Fon shouted.

Shunsui chuckled. "Relax, I'm just having a little fun." He told her. "Lisa and Nanao don't appreciate my teasing." He whispered to Hawk.

"I'm standing right here." Nanao said, staring daggers into him. Shunsui smiled cautiously.

Soi Fon coughed to get Shunsui's attention. "Urahara needs medical supplies.

"Is there anything else?"

"No."

"Then Nanao will take you to get supplies."

Soi Fon and Hawk followed Nanao to the supply floor. They started packing large bags full of medical supplies. This was boring so Hawk decided to to grill Nanao on her love life. "So Nanao, how's Shuhei?" He asked, raising his eyebrows up and down.

"How do you know about that?" She whisped harshly, her face as red as it gets.

"Shuhei brags."

"I'll kill him."

"Don't worry, he doesn't share details."

"Why would her tell you anyways?"

"Who else would he tell?" Hawk grinned.

"He could tell Izu..." Nanao realized what she said a bit too late. There was a sad silence in the room now. Hawk had befriended Shuhei and Izuru in the Soul Society. He liked to help them slack off. He was also there to witness Izuru's final moments.

They didn't talk again until the bags were packed. "Will this be enough?" Nanao asked.

"Yes, this is plenty." Soi Fon answered.

"Thank you." Hawk said following Soi Fon out of the room.

...

The two were moving slower because of the supplies, but were still able to use Flash Step. They were coming within range of the inhabited zone, when something struck Hawk in the back. He let out a groan and dropped to a knee. "Hawk, what happened?" Soi Fon cried. She rushed over to him and he pulled her against him. He quickly turned around and took another attack to the back. This one was stronger and yelled out in pain.

"You've got good reflexes, Shinigami." Walking out from the shadows wasn't a Quincey, but an Arrancar.

"You, you're Nnoitra!" Soi Fon shouted. That's when Hawk's grip loosened and he fell to the ground. "Hawk! Hawk, stay with me!" When he didn't move she turned towards Nnoitra, gripping her Zanpakuto. But he was already infront of her and he kicked it out of her hands. He then kicked her hard in the face.

"Pfft, you Shinigami are pathetic." Nnoitra made a gesture with his hand and a group of Quinceys as well as his Fraccion Tesla, came from various directions. Nnoitra walked over to Soi Fon and picked her up by the throat. "Your friend went through a lot of trouble to protect you, why is that?" Soi Fon didn't answer, she just tried to break free. "Maybe he loves you." Soi Fon stopped fighting at that realization. Nnoitra, a creature with no emotions, that only knew them for mere minutes, figured out something Soi Fon had been completely oblivious too. Hawk loved her. "That's it, isn't it? My god you Shinigami are weak! Letting you emotions get in the way! You're no better than garbage!" Nnoitra began to squeeze down on her throat.

Just as Soi Fon was about to lose conciousness, she fell to the ground. She began coughing, trying to catch her breath. When she looked up she saw Hawk standing above her, his fist blazing with black fire. "Don't ever touch her." He growled.

Nnoitra was rubbing his jaw. "That was a pretty good punch for a Shinigami." He snapped his fingers and the Quinceys pinned him to the ground. "Put them in the restraints and bring them to the interrogation floor." Nnoitra ordered. The Quinceys put strange energy restrants around Hawk and Soi Fon's wrist and ankles. They were then picked up and carried to a small building nearby. It was just as broken down as the other buildings, except for the roof. Up there was a setup made to interagate Shinigami. The Quinceys pinned them each to a strange crucifix. Nnoitra walked up to Hawk. "Now you're going to tell us where Kisuke Urahara is or she's going to die."

"Hawk don't tell them anything!" Soi Fon shouted.

"If you lay one hand on her I'll fucking kill you!"

Nnoitra smiled. "I thought you Shinigami were more composed than that. Let's see you try." He walked over to Soi Fon and ripped her clothes until she was down to her undershirt. "Give it to me." Tesla handed Nnoitra what looked like a branding iron. "I'm gonna make you ugly."

"I wouldn't if I were you." Said a voice from behind Nnoitra. He must have recognized that voice because he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

He quickly turned around to see six cloaked figures standing on the ledge of the building. "Who, who are you?"

"You should know who I am, Nnoitra." The voice was that of a woman. The person standing out in front started walking towards him.

"You should be dead! Stay away!"

She appeared infront of him, her hood falling off due to the speed. This revealed long, flowing green hair. She pressed her sword against his throat. The Quinceys tried to intervine, but were struck down. One was cut down the middle. Another was filled full of holes in a flash. And the third was electrocuted to death.

Tesla charged the woman and she jumped back. "Run Master Nnoitra, I hold them off."

"God damn it." Nnoitra jumped from the roof and disappeared.

Tesla began to take out his Zanpakuto, but one of the hooded figures appeared infront of him. Tesla was taken off guard and the hooded figure put his finger against Tesla's forehead. "Cero." The large wave took Tesla's head clean off.

Hawk and Soi Fon looked on in disbelief. "They're Arrancar." Hawk muttered.

The woman with green hair walked over to Hawk and let him down. "That's right, my name is Neliel."


	5. Chapter 4

**Nel has something for Kisuke. Will it be a major turning point?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach End War**

**Chapter 4**

After the Arrancar woman told Hawk her name, he rushed over to Soi Fon and let her down. He quickly removed his trench coat and wrapped her in it. He was surprised when she began hugging him. Her head burried in his shoulder, but she wasn't crying. She wouldn't allow herself to do that infront of others. Hawk put a hand on her back. "We should be safe now." He comforted. He looked up at Neliel. "Are we safe?"

"Yes, we're not your enemies." She told him.

"You're Arrancar, why should we believe you?"

"We did just save your asses, didn't we?" One of the others said.

Nel flipped his hood off, revealing spikey blue hair. "I told you to remove you hood before speaking to others."

"Pfft." Was his reply.

"So you're not on Aizen's side?" Hawk asked.

"No. That's why we're hunting down other Arrancar." Nel answered.

"They can't die, what's the point?"

"Take us to Kisuke and we'll explain everything."

"I'm sorry but I can't just take your word and do that."

"We'll hand over our Zanpakuto and agree to enter your base in restants."

"Soi Fon, what do you think?"

She looked up at Nel then to Hawk. "I don't think we really have a choice."

"Fine, let's go."

Nel and her group handed over their Zanpakuto's to Soi Fon. She placed the group in Kisuke Brand Spirit Cuffs and led them to the base. Hawk swept the surronding area to make sure they weren't being spied on. They weren't. He went and grabbed the medical supplies and joined them inside moments later.

Soi Fon led the Arrancar along the road towards Kisuke's lab. By now regular people knew what Arrancar looked like and were glaring at the group. Marcus walked up beside Hawk, who was bringing up the rear. "Who are they?" He asked, in his usual neutral tone.

"Arrancar. They want to talk to Kisuke." Hawk answered.

"And you're just going to let them?"

"They saved us from Nnoitra. I owed them a favor."

"You're too soft. There are no favors in this world." Hawk ignored him. "So what do they want to talk to Kisuke about?"

"Come and find out."

"Fine, I've got nothing better to do."

They arrived at Kisuke's lab and Soi Fon opened the door. The group entered to the dark lab again. "Urahara, you've got visitors!" Soi Fon called out.

Kisuke poked his head out from around the corner. The lights turned on and He, Yoruichi and Mayuri came to greet them. "Why'd you bring them here?" He asked.

"They have something to offer." Soi Fon told him.

Kisuke walked up to Nel and stared at her intently. "You're the Arrancar that help Ichigo right?"

"That's right?" She answered.

Kisuke picked up a small device and scanned her right eye. The device began to buzz. "You're her. Okay take the cuffs off them."

"Are you sure?" Hawk asked.

"They aren't here to fight."

Soi Fon and Hawk undid the Spirit Cuffs. The Arrancar who were still wearing hoods, removed them. Kisuke looked over each of them. "Let's see, two of you are her Fraccion. Two of you are Espada. But you, you're the only one who has no connection to Ichigo Kurosaki, correct?"

"That's right, I'm Gantenbaine."

"And why are you here?"

"I have a debt to Retsu Unohana."

"I see. Let's hope you can repay it." Kisuke quickly turned his attention to the Espada. "You two, why are you against Aizen?"

"Aizen tried to kill my prey. Ichigo Kurosaki will die by my hand." The blue haired one said.

"Ichigo has gotten stronger." Kisuke told him.

"So has Grimmjow." Nel interjected.

Kisuke looked at Nel, but didn't reply. Then he turned his attention to the other Espada. "And you, you were Aizen's most loyal follower. What changed?"

"My interest in humans. I died just as my curiousity was at its highest. I want to know more with this second chance." Kisuke was having trouble telling whether he was lying or not. Unlike the other Arrancar who had some emotions, this one was suppose to have zero.

"Well you're strong enough to keep around, but we need more than that. Do you have anything to give? Maps, experiment lists, Patrol schedules, anything?" Kisuke asked.

"Yes. We have a way to stop the Arrancar." Nel answered.

Kisuke was taken back. "How?" Was all he managed to say.

Nel took a glowing blue cube from her cloak and placed it on the table. "We call it the Castle of Glass."

"Mayuri, scan it." Kisuke ordered.

Mayuri took out a large metal box and placed it besides the cube. The Box beeped and buzzed. When it stopped the screen lit up. "My word, there are souls trapped in here!"

"There are what?" Kisuke shouted.

"Look for yourself."

Kisuke moved in front of the screen. "My god, what is that thing?" He asked looking up at Nel.

"It's a seal. A special one made by Szayelaporro Granz."

"Why would he make this?"

Grimmjow chuckled. "He didn't have a choice."

"What he means is, we forced him to make this and then sealed his soul inside." Nel clarified.

"How many do you have?" Kisuke asked.

"Just the one. That's why we've been looking for you. We need more to stop the Arrancar."

"Mayuri, continue work on the Quincey Badge. You have a week." Mayuri scowled at him and then walked to the back to continue. "You tell me how it works and I'll build more."

"Um, why did you give Mayuri only a week?" Hawk asked nervously.

"Because it's time to counter-attack."

...

Nnoitra knelt, begging for mercy. "You're saying you ran like a coward?"

"Yes Lord Aizen, I ran like a coward."

"Well your honesty is appreciated. Three days in the punishment chamber will be enough." Nnoitra raised his head, looking at Aizen in fear, before being dragged away.

"You're Espada failed again."

"Yes, but my Espada are immortal, while your soldiers are fragile."

"My Stern Ritters would easily take care of your Espada."

"Say that all you want Juha, but now that my Espada are immortal your argument is invalid."

"Killing you would be easy as well."

"But I'm immortal as well."

"All good things must come to an end." Juha said, taking his leave.

Aizen chuckled. He walked over to his throne and sat down down. He pressed the botton on the arm and a fully ressurected Starrk walked in. "Yes Lord Aizen."

"I need you to search these areas. Take some of Juha's Stern Ritters." Aizen handed Starrk an envelope. "And when you find him, kill Ichigo Kurosaki."


	6. Chapter 5

**This chapter is a little short and mushy, but important. I'm also posting two chapters today.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach End War**

**Chapter 5**

"You think a week is enough time to prepare for a counter-attack?" Hawk questioned.

"A week is plenty." Kisuke told him.

"You don't know how this thing works! You don't know how the Quincy Badges work! Our forces are scattered! And we haven't heard anything from Unohana! We won't be ready in a week!"

Kisuke sighed. "Fine. Two weeks then. I hope you're ready by then."

Hawk turned and stormed out. "What's gotten into him?" Yoruichi asked in surprise.

"I'll go check on him." Marcus said.

"No. I'll go." Soi Fon said, walking ahead of him.

"Okay then, Nightfall I want you and Dante to go alert Shinji and Byakuya. Tell them to arrive here within the week. Here are the places they will likely be staying." Kisuke handed Marcus a piece of paper. It was in a code only Shinigami could read.

"Fine. What about Shunsui and Isshin?"

"I'll inform them on the communicators."

"I guess I'll be off then." With that Marcus was out the door.

...

Soi Fon was surprised by the amount of trouble she was having trying to find Hawk. She'd checked his house, but he wasn't there. After looking for awhile that's when she remembered. She ran back to his house and climbed up to his roof. There he was laying there staring up at the ceiling of the underground. She walked over to him. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Oh hey. Yeah, go ahead." He said sitting up. When she sat down, she subconsiously sat apart from him. What Nnoitra said was still on her mind. "If you're wondering why I left, it's because I don't appreciate Kisuke's haste."

"I figured. I thought I'd make sure anyways." They were quiet for a while. Soi Fon wasn't sure if it was because Hawk was still mad or because she was there. "Do you really sleep up here?"

Hawk chuckled. "That uncomfortable, huh? If you want we can go inside."

She was a bit hesitant to answer. "Sure." They climbed down from the roof and walked inside. Hawk's house was smaller than most. It was only one room and a bathroom.

"Have a seat." He said, pointing to the perfectly made bed. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No thanks."

He shrugged and pulled a water out of the fridge for himself. He sat down on the bed and began to drink his water. "So how long were you looking for me?"

"Was it that obvious?"

"Well, you're still wearing my trench coat. I kinda expected you to put on something a little more flattering." He took another sip from his water. "But you look good in anything so it really doesn't matter."

She had never noticed before, but Hawk said stuff like that a lot. Before she thought it was just to get her to blush, but now she wasn't sure. "D-do you really mean that?"

"Mean what?" He asked obliviously.

"That I look good in anything?"

"I wouldn't have said it otherwise."

"Well I'd appreciate it if you'd stop saying it."

"That's gonna be hard." When he said that, she could see him blush a little.

"And why is that?" He didn't answer. "Hawk?"

"I know what you're trying to do. Someone's putting you up to this, aren't they?" He snapped.

"What?" Was all she could say.

"You're trying to get me to say it, then turn it into a big joke!" By now Hawk was on his feet yelling. Soi Fon had no idea what he was talking about. Maybe something got knocked loose in the fight with Nnoitra. "But fine, I'll say it." She felt as if time stopped before he opened his mouth again. "I love you."

She knew he was going to say it, but until now she didn't know how she'd feel about it. "Do you really?" She managed to ask. Her hands were up by her face, trembling and she was trying not to cry.

"Yes, more than anything." His voice was softer, but for some reason full of sadness.

"Oh my god." Hawk didn't notice the tears streaming down her face when she said that.

"So now you know. Why I bug you. Why I worry about you. Why I always want to be around you. But you still love her, don't you?"

Soi Fon thought hearing all this would be alot to take in. She thought the person to say it to her would be Yoruichi. She never thought she'd be this happy when Hawk said it. So she didn't say anything to him, she stood up and walked over to him. Hawk thought she was going to hit him. Instead she put her hands on his face and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss didn't last long, because Hawk was so surprised, he forgot to kiss her back. "What's wrong, don't you want to kiss me?"

"Did that just happen?"

She smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yes."

"Then does that mean?.."

Soi Fon wrapped her arms around him and resting her head on his chest. "Yes, I love you too."


	7. Chapter 6

**Second chapter of the day. Normal length. What happens next between Hawk and Soi Fon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach End War**

**Chapter 6**

Hawk shot up out of bed quickly. He was sweating and looked to be in a panic. "What was that? A dream?" He wondered if everything was a dream. Aizen, living underground and Soi Fon. Then he looked down at his arm to see the scar he got from the first Quincy battle. But there was something else, something troubling. He just couldn't remember. He sighed, knowing he wasn't dreaming. Then he realized, why was he in his bed? He slept on the roof. He looked around and noticed it wasn't his bed, but someone elses. "Oh please tell me I didn't make a mistake last night." He begged himself.

"If you call what we did a mistake, I'm kicking your ass." He heard beside him.

He recognized that voice. When he looked beside himself, he managed to become extremely embarrassed and extremely happy at the same time. There she was in the same bed as him, this time with no clothes, the woman he loved. "G-good morning." He greeted nervously.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I guess that dream is messing with my head." He said laying back down.

"Well you seemed to be having trouble sleeping last night."

"I don't see why. Afterall I did get to sleep next to you."

Soi Fon blushed. "Shut up, I don't want to talk about it." She quickly turned away from him.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "You're so cute when you blush."

"I said shut up." She said, throwing the covers over her head.

The memory of last night was reforming in Hawk's head. "What's wrong? Didn't you have fun last night?" He whispered.

"W-well yes, but only because it was you."

"Is that so?" He began to run his hand from her waist down her thigh. She quickly stopped him by elbowing him in the gut. "Ah shit, that hurt!"

"That's what you get for teasing me first thing in the morning."

"You didn't have to hurt me!" He cried clutching his stomach.

She turned to face him again. She was still blushing, then said something rather surprising. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. You're not mad right?"

"Wow."

"W-what?"

"I just can't get over how cute you are!" He shouted, pulling her close.

She didn't hit him this time or even try to turn away. All she did was mutter a quick, "Shut up." before hugging him back.

"Well I feel a hell of a lot better today. Almost like it isn't the end of the world."

"Hawk, it is the end of the world. Just because we're in love doesn't stop that."

He smiled from ear to ear. "You said you loved me."

She blushed and looked away. "So?"

"That makes me happy." He told her, before kissing her on the forehead.

"Well we should get ready. We only have two weeks before Kisuke counter attack."

This time Hawk pulled the covers over his head. "I don't wanna."

"Too bad. Someone has to train Omaeda."

"I figured you were going to do it." He said, poking his head out.

"I need to master Flash Cry, so I'm going to train with Lady Yoruichi."

"Train or brag about last night?"

"You really want to die don't you?"

"I love you too."

After that, they showered and got dressed, then headed out. When Soi Fon opened the door they were greeted by Yoruichi. She looked back and forth between them. "What's going on?"

"W-what do you mean?" Soi Fon asked.

"I mean, why is he here?"

They looked at each other. The look on Soi Fon's face screamed 'Please don't tell her!' So Hawk lied. "Freaking Kisuke pissed me off so I went and got drunk. Soi Fon found me stumbling around, so she brought me here and let me sleep on her couch. What's the big deal?"

"Soi Fon is that what happened?"

"Yes Lady Yoruichi."

"Soi Fon, it's not your job to babysit the Wanderer. Next time leave him be."

"Well someone took their bitch pills today. Well I have duties to attend to." He said starting to walk away.

"What kind of duties?" Yoruichi called after.

"I'm training Omaeda."

With that, Hawk Flash Stepped away. Yoruichi turned her attention back to Soi Fon. "Are you going to tell me what really happened?"

...

Hawk arrived at Omaeda's place quickly. Being the type of guy he was, he'd normally kick the door in and start yelling. That's what he'd do with Marcus and Dante. But Hawk didn't want to wake Omaeda's little sister. Afterall Omaeda was very protective since she was the only family he had left. So Hawk went around back and knocked on Omaeda's bedroom window. After a couple tries, Omaeda came to the window. "Hawk? What do you want?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Time to train, let's go." A look of fear struck Omaeda's face, before hanging his head in acceptence.

Hawk waited at the front door and Omaeda walked out a few moments later. Since they've been in the underground, Soi Fon has had Omaeda on a strick weight loss program. It was working. Omaeda had lost a significant amount of weight and was rather buff. "I see Soi Fon's training is paying off." Hawk complimented.

"You really think so?"

"Absolutly. Training with you will be much more fun than I thought." Fear struck Omaeda's face again, earning a chuckle from Hawk.

They headed for the training facility. The facility was in the shape of a dojo. It contained two large rooms. The walls very thick and hard to break, even for a Shinigami. Hawk and Omaeda walked into the room on the left. The room on the right was more designed for Kido based training. Hawk placed his Zanpakuto down and took off his shirt. "Omaeda take your shirt off."

"But won't that hurt more?"

"I need to take your measurments."

"Oh okay." Omaeda removed his shirt and it slammed to the floor. Hawk was surprised Soi Fon made him wear a weighted shirt.

"Put you arms out." Omaeda did and Hawk looked over his upper half.

"Why are you measuring me?"

"I don't want you to be too bulky. It will slow you down."

"Really?"

Hawk nodded. He looked Omaeda over for a few more minutes before letting out a sigh. "Damn."

"What's wrong?"

"This training is gonna suck."

"W-why?"

"Because I'm gonna to have to use a lot of Spirit Energy."

"W-what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to compress your muscles."

"You can do that?"

"Yes. But it takes a lot of my Spirit Energy. I'll be back in a few minutes. I have to grab a few things." Hawk walked out and Flash Stepped away.

"He forgot his shirt." Omaeda shrugged and practiced his kendo whle he waited.

Hawk came back about ten minutes later with a large case. "What's that?" Omaeda asked nervously.

"This is the device that will compress your muscles." Hawk pulled out a strange metallic vest. On the front was an dim orb. "Put this on." Omaeda took it and was surprised by how light it was. The vest was small, but stretched when he put it on. Hawk walked over and put cuffs around Omaeda's wrists and shoulders. "I need you to kneel down." Omaeda nervously sat on his knees. "Now put this in your mouth."

"What for?"

"It will allow you to breathe." Omaeda took the small mouth piece in his shaking hand. He nervously stuck it in his mouth. Hawk walked around and stood behind Omaeda. He placed both hands on his back. "I'm going to start now." That's when the room began to shake. Hawk's Spiritual Pressure was gradually beginning to get stronger. Omaeda found it impossible to breathe out of his nose. Then came the excrusiating pain. Omaeda's arms and torsa felt like they were being crushed. Plus Hawk's Spiritual Pressure was forcing him down. This went on for what seem like an eternity, when Hawk finally stopped. His Spiritual Pressure lifted and Omaeda fell over. He spit out the mouth piece and began to throw up. "Th-that should do it." Hawk said through his deep breaths. "You can take the rest of the day. The pain will subside by tomorrow."

Omaeda slowly got to his feet. Hawk helped him remove the vest and then he lumbered home. Hawk put the vest back in the case and got ready to head home. However the door flew open and Yoruichi stormed in. "What's up? Is there anything I can..." Hawk was interrupted by a punch to the face. He staggered backwards, holding his jaw. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You are. And I'm going to break you."


	8. Chapter 7

**Things take a unexpected turn. One of two chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach End War**

**Chapter 7**

Hawk and Yoruichi stood in the training facility, tension think in the air. "And since when do you have a problem with me?" Hawk questioned.

"Since you took advantage of her! You think you can use her because you're a Royal Guard!"

"Do you have any idea what you're talking about? I did't take advantage of her! I love her and she loves me!"

"Well she told me otherwise. She told me that what happened with you was a mistake and that she fell for your bullshit."

Hawk was taken back, but he didn't show it. "Is that so?" He wasn't yelling anymore. He remained composed.

"That's right. You can ask her yourself."

"Fine, I will." Hawk pushed passed Yoruichi and went to find Soi Fon. It wasn't hard to find to her, she was still at her house.

He knocked on the door and a moment later Soi Fon opened it. "Oh Hawk, I guess this is good timing because we need to talk."

"You're right, we do."

Soi Fon let him inside. "Why don't you sit down?"

"I'll stand."

Soi Fon was a little caught off guard by his cold tone. "Hawk, it's about last night. I think we rushed things. I think emotions were running high and we said thing we didn't mean."

"Did you mean any of what you said?"

"I'm sorry." Was all she could say.

"Fine. Once Dante and Marcus get back don't expect to see me anymore ." Hawk turned to leave.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"I mean I'm leaving. We'll leave and start eliminating Quincy Patrols."

"You can't leave!"

"Why not? There's nothing here for me." Before Soi Fon could say anything, Hawk slammed the door behind him.

Yoruichi was waiting outside for him. "See. Someone like you could never be with her." Hawk grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall of Soi Fon's house. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Like you said I'm a member of the Royal Guard. I don't take orders from you or Kisuke. If you interfear with my life or the way I go about my business, I will kill you. Even if you are Kisuke's woman."

Yoruichi could tell he wasn't lying by look in his eye. And Hawk could tell she got the message by her fear stricken face. Hawk let her go and left for his house.

Soi Fon came out of her house to see Yoruichi slumped against her house. "Lady Yoruichi, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing. Nothing's wrong."

...

Hawk entered his house and placed his Zanpakuto against the wall. He took out a piece of paper from his desk and began writing something down. When he was finished he placed the paper in an envelope and left it on top of the desk. He took off his boots and shirt and went and laid down. He quickly passed out.

Hawk woke up to someone knocking on his door. He rolled out of bed and went and opened the door. It was Soi Fon. He didn't greet her, he just started to close the door. She put her foot in the way to stop him. Hawk sighed and opened the door again. "This better be important." He said walking inside.

"Well I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine. You can leave now."

"Hawk don't be this way. You're my best friend."

Hawk finally lost his composure. "Best friend? That's how you look at me?" He shouted. "You either don't get it or you don't want to get it!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" She shouted back.

"Everything I told you last night was true! I've loved you since before Aizen sent us underground! I had planned to stay in the Soul Society to be with you! But you already knew that, deep down you knew! That's why you came here last night! You wanted to hear me say it! Didn't you?" Soi Fon was quiet. "Well?"

"Yes I wanted you to say it."

"Why? Was it a big joke? Something to laugh with Yoruichi about!"

"Of course not!"

"Then why?"

"Because no one has ever loved me."

"So you want to be love, but you don't want to love back?"

"That's not true!"

"You're right. You want someone to love you, but you want to love Yoruichi." Soi Fon didn't say anything. "News flash, she doesn't love you and she never will."

Tears began to stream down Soi Fon's face. "I know. I'm so pathetic."

"Soi Fon, you're only pathetic if you allow yourself to be."

"What do you mean?"

"You need to let that love for her go. And not so you can love me, so you can love yourself."

"I just don't know if I can."

"You can. Your only flaw is your lack of confidence."

"Hawk, I have more flaws than that."

"I've said it before, you're perfect in my eyes." Soi Fon couldn't help but smile. "Now if you're feeling better you can leave. I need to pack."

"Wait, you're still leaving?"

"I told you there is nothing here for me."

"But I need you."

"No you don't. You're strong enough to handle things on your own."

"But Hawk..."

"Look, I love you. You don't love me back. There's no point in me staying."

"But I want you to stay."

"We all want something, don't we?" That answer forced her to fight back tears. "Now please leave."

Soi Fon hesitantly left. When she shut the door behind her, she couldn't help but start crying. "There you are. What's going on?" Yoruichi asked walking up to her.

"Just leave me alone." She said, pushing passed her.

This made Yoruichi very angry. She opened Hawk's door and went in. "Why the hell are you here?" He asked.

"Why was Soi Fon crying?"

"Because I'm leaving."

"Where could you possibly go?"

"I'm going to eliminate Quincy Patrol."

"You can't do that by yourself."

"That's why I'm taking Marcus and Dante with me."

Yoruichi was taken back. Hawk was seriously going to leave. "H-how can you do that to Soi Fon?"

"Don't act like you care about her. You don't care if she's happy. You just want her to believe there's a slight chance you'll be together so you can feed your ego."

"Th-that's not true."

"Then tell her."

"Well it's just..."

"See, you care more about yourself than her. It's the end of the world and you still can't let others have some happiness. You're another reason I need to leave. Now get out of my house." Yoruichi was so taken back that it took her a moment to leave. After she left, Hawk grab a water from the fridge and sat down on his bed. He drank it quickly, before going back to bed.


	9. Chapter 8

**In the middle of their own personal crisis, a real crisis erupts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach End War**

**Chapter 8**

While Hawk was asleep Marcus and Dante returned. They had informed Shinji and Byakuya you come to the base within the week. Kisuke had informed Shunsui and his group to do the same. But for some reason he couldn't reach Isshin.

Hawk was still asleep, when the enemy alarm went off. Kisuke being Kisuke had made an alarm that only Shinigami could hear. Hawk immediately woke up and jump from his bed. He grabbed his shirt and his Zanpakuto and ran out the door. He almost crashed into Marcus on his way out. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but we have to find out!" They ran for the entrance and everyone able to fight were already there. Mayuri wasn't there because his Zanpakuto was destroyed and he had no way to fix it anymore. Soi Fon was looking over at Hawk, who was focused on the entrance. Then the there were large pounding sounds coming from the entrance. Everyone took out their Zanpakuto's and braced themselves. When the door flew open, it wasn't the Quincys or Arrancar. It was Ichigo and his group. "What the?" Marcus muttered.

"Kurosaki, what's going on?" Hawk asked walking up to him.

"They got us." He said. He was angry, with a hint of panic and sadness.

"Who was it?"

"Starrk and those damn Stern Ritters." Uryu interjected.

_Flashback_

_Ichigo dropped to a knee, clutching his shoulder in pain. "Come on Kurosaki, you need to improve the speed of your Blut Vene." Uryu told him._

_ "Shut up, it's not that easy!" _

_ "But you usually grasp these things quickly. What's different about this?"_

_ "I don't know, maybe it's the whole Quincys thing."_

_ "You adjusted to your Hollow powers rather quickly, didn't you?"_

_ "I guess. Let's just keep going."_

_ That's when they heard a large explosion. "What the hell was that?" Uryu shouted._

_ "I don't know, but we gotta go!" _

_ They ran for the entrance of the Underground, heaing several more smaller explosions on their way. When they arrived, the Kido soldiers were being wiped out by one man, well one Espada. "That's Starrk, the Primera Espada!" Ichigo shouted._

_ Starrk looked up from the person he was shooting. "Oh Ichigo Kurosaki, I was hoping you weren't here. Now I have to try." Starrk charged Ichigo, who had zero time to react._

_ "Burn, Engestsu!" Isshin stopped Starrk dead in his tracks._

_ "Dad!"_

_ "Yo Ichigo, who's your friend?"_

_ "That's Starrk." _

_ Isshin sighed. "Damn." Ryuken and Ginjo arrived a moment later. "You two get everyone out of here. I'll hold them off."_

_ "Dad what are you talking about?" Ichigo shouted._

_ "Isshin that's a lovely thought, but you can't handle this on your own. I'm staying." Ryuken told him._

_ "If you stay, how can I look cool in front of my son?" _

_ "That's shouldn't be your top priority."_

_ "Ginjo, you know what to do." _

_ "R-right. Ichigo, Uryu let's go!"_

_ "What about them?" Uryu cried._

_ "Listen to what your parents say. You two are the keys to winning this war." Ginjo explained._

_ "God damn it!" Ichigo shouted. That's when the Quincys started pouring in. "You guys can't handle all of them!_

_ "That's what we're here for!" The Kido Soldiers came running._

_ "M-Ms. Ikumi?"_

_ "That's right! It our job as adults to make sure you live on! Now get out of here!" _

_ "B-but..."_

_ "Didn't I tell you to leave?"_

_ Ichigo hesitated, but knew he had no choice. "You better catch up!" _

_ Ikumi smiled. "Sorry Ichigo." She said so no one could hear her._

_End Flashback_

"How many of you made it?" Yoruichi asked.

"This is it." Ichigo answered. It was Ichigo, Uryu, the Fullbringers and Ichigo's human friends.

"God damn it." Hawk muttered, running his fingers through hair. He did that when he was frustrated. "Come on Kid, I'll take you to get some rest."

Ichigo was hesitant, but took Hawk up on his offer. "Wait a second, you need to stay here and help." Yoruichi told him.

"I told you before, I don't take orders from you." Hawk didn't even turn to face her.

Yoruichi gathered everyone and escorted them to the training facility. It was going to act as a temporary treatment center. Tessai showed up moment later to apply first-aid.

Hawk and Ichigo walked into Hawk's place. Hawk had Ichigo sit down, while he got him a water. "How ya doing?"

"I just lost my father, how do you think?"

Hawk sighed. "I know it sucks, but he did to protect you. So that everyone could have a future."

"Do you think I don't know that?" Ichigo shouted.

They were quiet for a moment. "Why don't you talk to your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Still? Why not?"

"I'm training all day."

"Kid, you don't know how lucky you are."

"It's the end of the world. None of us are lucky."

"I meant under the circumstances."

"How do you figure?"

"That girl loves you. I know you realize it by now."

"I don't have time to be in love."

"Then you don't have time to be alive."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Kurosaki, you're the type of person who fights to protect everyone. Thinking of that many people at once takes away from your focus. Choose the one thing in the world you want to protect most and get strong for that."

"So you're saying if I protect her, I'll get stronger?"

"Only if you truely love her."

Ichigo was quiet, lost in thought. Being the type of person he was he knew it wouldn't be easy focusing on one person. But first he had to figure out how he felt about 'her'. "What are you fighting to protect?" Ichigo asked.

"Me? I'm not fighting for anything anymore."

"Wait, does that mean it will have the reverse effect?"

"Probably. When someone doesn't have anything to fight for, they don't try as hard as they could."

"Doesn't that mean you'll die?" Ichigo shouted.

"That's the plan afterall."

"Why would that be your plan?"

"Because it's the end of the world and I have nothing important in my life."

"Then find something!"

Hawk chuckled. "It's not like I've never had anything. I lost my important thing and can't get it back. And this isn't the type of thing you can replace."

The door to his house flew open and Marcus walked in. "So you were planning on taking me on your suicide mission?"

"You could say that."

"What's wrong with you? Just tell her already!"

"I did."

"You did?"

"Yeah and I'm nothing but a mistake."

Marcus was completely caught off guard. "Damn."

"So if you don't want to come that's fine. It's probably smarter if you don't. Now take Kurosaki to go get patched up."

Marcus took Ichigo to the training facility to have Tessei look him over. As he was leaving he was greeted by Yoruichi, Soi Fon and Omaeda. "Nightfall, I've been looking for you. I need you to..."

"No."

"You didn't even hear what I had to say."

"I don't care. I know you're behind what's going on and I'm not taking orders from someone like you." He then turned his attention to Soi Fon. "As for you, I suggest you stop the lost puppy act, because Yoruichi is not falling for it. And when Hawk dies, it's on both of your hands." Marcus began storming off.

"What do you mean when Hawk dies?" Soi Fon called after.

Marcus stopped and turned back around. "He's not leaving to kill Quincys. He's leaving to kill himself."

"What are you talking about? That's crazy!" Yoruichi shouted.

"Is it? If these were normal circumstances I'd agree. But this is the end of the world. When you have nothing to live for, it's probably smarter to end it."


	10. Chapter 9

**What's is Soi Fon going to do now that she knows the truth? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach End War**

**Chapter 9**

Soi Fon ran as fast as she could to Hawk's house. When she got there, he was gone. She checked the roof to be sure, but he wasn't there either. She closed her eyes and focused on finding his energy. He must have already had his trench coat on because she couldn't sense him. "No, he's gone. I can't believe he's actually gone." She said to herself, tears streaming down her face.

"Who's gone?"

Soi Fon looked up to see Hawk. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around him. "I thought you were gone forever!"

"Give me ten more minutes and I will be." Hawk gently pulled her off.

"No! I can't let you!"

"Why not?"

"Because I realized how much I love you!"

Hawk was taken back by this. He didn't expect her to say that of all things. "W-why should I believe you?"

"I'll prove it." Soi Fon grabbed Hawk's hand and led him to Kisuke's lab. "Lady Yoruichi!"

Yoruichi walked out from around the corner. She looked back and fourth between the two. "What's going on?"

"Lady Yoruichi I realized you were wrong."

"Wrong about what?" She asked nervously.

"I do love him. He's the best person in my life and makes it worth living. I don't need you to love me anymore." Both Hawk and Yoruichi were unbelievably shocked by what she said.

"Do you really mean that?" Hawk asked.

"Absolutely."

Then for the first time in a couple days, Hawk smiled from ear to ear. This time he was the one to pull her into an embrace. "You just gave me a reason to live again."

"Soi Fon, you can't be with him!"

"Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"He's a Royal Guard, they don't know how to love!"

"That's what your problem is?" Hawk asked.

"You're damn right."

"You obviously don't know anything about us! Dante was married before this damn war! And go talk to your friend Kukaku, she seems to have a thing for Marcus! We are Shinigami, not emotionless soldiers!" Yoruichi was quiet. "I don't know what happened between you and the Royal Guard, but I'm not going to do anything to hurt the Underground. And I will protect Soi Fon with my life."

"Fine. Do what you want. Soi Fon meet me tomorrow for training." With that she went back into the lab.

Hawk and Soi Fon stood in an awkward silence. "So what now?" Soi Fon asked.

"We could always go make-out." Hawk suggested.

She was embarrassed by how nonchalant he could be when suggesting that. "W-well I'm not entirely against that." She was blushing and looking down at her feet when she said that.

Hawk pulled her into a hug. "You're so cute."

She smiled and hugged him back. "Shut up."

...

The next day, Hawk moved his few belongings out of his house and into Soi Fon's. Then he gave his house to Ichigo. He told Ichigo to invite Orihime to stay with him. But Ichigo yelled some excuse and kicked Hawk out.

When that was over, Soi Fon went to meet Yoruichi to train at the half of the training facilty that wasn't being used. Marcus and Dante met Hawk on his new roof. Marcus brought a bottle of sake to celebrate the fact they didn't have to go on his suicide mission. "So are you going to explain what happened?" Dante asked.

"It's a long story." Hawk said.

"So. I don't get much excitement."

"Of course. You're married." Marcus chimmed in.

"Hey, I love being married! Besides, I hear you're pretty whipped yourself."

"Who told you that?" Marcus looked over to see Hawk smiling a cocky grin. "You dick." Hawk couldn't help but laugh.

"You know it's the little things like this that make it seem like it's not the end of the world." Dante said.

"What do you think will happen if we win?" Marcus asked.

"Not sure. I doubt the world will go back to normal." Hawk said.

"I bet Kisuke will think of something." Marcus said.

"As long as we don't have to live underground anymore, I'll be happy." Dante said.

They sat and relaxed for a moment, before there was an explosion away from the training facility. They jumped to their feet and Flash Stepped to where it was. It wasn't an invasion. A fight had broken out. "Kurosaki, what are you doing?" Hawk shouted.

Ichigo had his sword drawn and pointed at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. "Why the hell are there Espada here?" He shouted back.

"They're on our side, you Idiot!" Hawk said, slapping him in the back of the head.

"Hey don't go hitting me!"

"Don't act like a Jackass!"

"If I may interrupt?" Ulquiorra said. "We have no plans on taking out your base. We are simply here to provide a way to win this war."

"But don't misunderstand Kurosaki. When this is all over, I'm going to kill you." Grimmjow told him.

"Why wait? Let's settle this now."

Hawk hit Ichigo in the head again. "Stop being a baby. We need their strength."

"If you don't trust them, then trust me."

Ichigo turned to see who was talking. "N-Nel?"

"It's good to see you again, Ichigo. Don't worry about those two, they're just talk." She told him.

"Listen Bitch, I'm going to kill him just you wait!" Grimmjow shouted.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Grimmjow growled before stomping away. "What about you? Do you plan on fighting me?" Ichigo asked Ulquiorra.

"No. You claimed victory in our last battle. I have no need to fight again."

"Ulquiorra, go keep an eye on Grimmjow." Nel told him.

"Fine." He headed off after that.

Ichigo sighed. "Do you really have a way to win the war?"

"We do. Kisuke is working on it as we speak." Nel answered.

"Okay then. I'll go continue my training." Ichigo left to find Uryu.

"Thank you Nel."

"It's not a problem. Ichigo just needs someone in his ear."

"It's true. But that Kid can save us all."


	11. Chapter 10

**Both sides add some firepower for the upcoming battle. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach End War**

**Chapter 10**

It was now a week before Kisuke's counter attack. Shinji's group had shown up the day prior and were discussing battle plans with Kisuke. Hawk and his fellow Royal Guard had to sit in on this meeting. The information Kisuke discussed was all stuff they had heard previously. He just wanted them there to chime in if needed. By the time they were finished, it was nighttime. Well what they called nighttime. So Hawk headed home. Hawk walked in to see Soi Fon already asleep. She was training to improve her Flash Cry and it was obviously taking its toll. He couldn't blame her, he was tired from training Omaeda. So he could only imagine how tiring Soi Fon's training was. Hawk removed his heavy layers and climbed into bed. It wasn't long before he too fell alseep.

Hawk and Soi Fon woke up to someone knocking on their door. "Hawk will you get that?" Soi Fon mumbled.

Hawk rolled out of bed and slowly made his way to the door. When he opened it, Marcus and Dante were standing there. "What do you guys want?"

"Are we interrupting anything?" Marcus asked.

"Just my beauty rest."

"Cool. Kisuke figured out how to fully unlock our Bankai." Dante told him.

"What? Only the Spirit King can do that!"

"That's what we thought."

Soi Fon walked up behind Hawk. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh good morning Beautiful." Hawk greeted, kissing her on the cheek.

"Just answer my question." She said, blushing.

"You see the Royal Guard only have limited access to their Bankai. That way they stay at even levels with regular Captains." Hawk explained.

"So it's like a seal?" She asked.

"Yes, only one the Spirit King can remove."

"Then why didn't he remove the seal before his battle with Aizen?" She asked.

"He didn't realize what we were up against." Hawk said.

"And by the time he did, Aizen had him trap." Dante said.

"Then how strong is your Bankai?"

"Theoretically we could fight on par with the Captain-Commander." Hawk told her.

"Then we really can win!"

"Calm down. He said Theoretically." Marcus interjected. "In reality it would take all three of us to beat the Captain-Commander. Even then we still might die."

"But you said you were as strong as him."

"But not as experienced. He saw the Quincys in battle. Back then I don't even know if we were around." Hawk explained.

"I see."

"But on the bright side, we will put up one hell of a fight." Hawk told her. She smiled at his confidence.

"So let's go get this over with. Knowing Kisuke and Mayuri, this is gonna hurt." Marcus said.

Hawk hung his head. He'd rather spend the day with Soi Fon. "Fine." He grabbed his Zanpakuto and his shirt, then kissed Soi Fon goodbye.

The three Flash Stepped to Kisuke's lab. Grimmjow was sitting outside pouting. "Someone looks like they're in a good mood." Hawk teased.

"Piss off."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"If I fix my problem, then I'll tell you." He growled.

"Fine. I'm busy anyways." Hawk told him.

Hawk and his group walked into the lab. Kisuke was standing at the door waiting. "Good you're here. Let's go." They followed him to the back. It was a wide room that was just as dark as the others. They stood in the middle of the room. "Please take off your shirts." They did as they were told. "Now take out your Zanpakuto and hold them in front of you." When they did a crest appeared in the center of their chests. "Now because I'm not the Spirit King, this will hurt."

"I told you." Marcus whispered.

Kisuke began an incantation. They couldn't understand what he was saying, because he was muttering in another language. The crest on their chests began to glow. Then an excrusiating pain shot through their bodies, but they managed to stay standing. Kisuke began putting more emphesis into his incantation. Then the crest started to burn off their chests. After a few more moments it evaporated into the air. All three dropped to their knees. "That should do it." Kisuke told them.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing, they got back on their feet. "Damn that sucked." Hawk said.

"Now, we won't know if I fully unlocked your power until you're in battle." Kisuke told them.

"Then why don't we try now?" Dante asked.

"Because it will give off too much Spiritual Pressure and that will attract attention."

"I guess we just have to have faith then." Hawk said.

...

Aizen and Juha were sitting in the Throne room. "Has your strongest Espada been released from his punishment?" Juha asked.

"Yes. He didn't seem very effected."

"That's because he's two people." Gin said walking in.

"Gin, have you brought them?" Aizen asked.

"They are right here. I must say, I'm disappointed they were so willing to help you."

In walked three figures. They were dressed in inverted Shinigami kimono. Their black Captain's Jackets had the Royal Guard symbol on the back. "Domon Higarashi, the strongest of the Royal Guard, it's good to make your acquantance." Aizen greeted with a cocky smile.

"The pleasure is mine."

"Wait, what's going on?" Juha asked.

"You see these three were being investigated for treason when I invaded. They faked their deaths when the Spirit King tried to stop me." Aizen explained.

"Why? What did they have against the Spirit King?"

"Nothing." Domon answered. "All I want is Hawk the Wanderer dead."


	12. Chapter 11

**Hawk isn't the main character in this chapter. We're taking a look at other groups. Just a note, I've written a couple of future chapters and I'm not gonna lie, I'm really excited about them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach End War**

**Chapter 11**

Byakuya and his group arrived the next day. Hawk was there to greet them. "Byakuya, it's good to see you!" He shouted, extending his arms in order to recieve a hug. Byakuya walked right passed him and didn't say a word.

"Hawk you know the Captain hates you." Renji told him.

"How can he hate me, I'm so loveable."

"I think you're the only who believes that."

"Fine be that way!" Hawk began to stomp away. "Are you coming? We have to go over your battle plans!" Renji rolled his eyes and they followed Hawk to Kisuke's Lab.

...

Now that everyone from Isshin's group were healed up, the training facility became usable again. That's where Ichigo was. He, Uryu and Chad were going over strategies for the upcoming battle. Until they were interrupted by Ginjo and Tsukishima. "Ginjo, what's up?" Ichigo greeted.

"Do you still have your Substitutes Badge?"

"Yeah, right here. Why?" Ichigo pulled his badge out of his pocket.

"I need to borrow it."

"It's kinda my good luck charm, so only if it's important."

"I need it so I can take your Fullbringer powers."

Ichigo was taken back by this. "I have Fullbringer powers?"

"Yes. Since I don't have time to teach you how to use them, I'd like to borrow them."

"Will you get stronger?"

"Very much so. I will also be giving some to Sado and Tsukishima."

"Wow, I didn't realize you could do that."

"I can only do it using your badge." Ginjo held his hand out.

"If it's to help stop Aizen, you can use it." Ichigo handed it over to Ginjo.

"Now I'll need you to hold still." Ginjo placed the badge on Ichigo's chest. A white liquid metal came pouring out of Ichigo and into the badge.

When the liquid stopped Ichigo started gasping for air. "What the hell was that?"

"That was the most basic form of your Fullbring." Ginjo took off his necklace and it transformed into an overisized sword. "Sado, come here please." Chad walked over. "Activate your Fullbring." Chad did as he was told and activated both arms. Ginjo pressed the badge against Chad's chest.

Chad felt a jolt of energy, but there was no outward change. "I feel...different. Like there's a build up of energy."

"Try activating it like Ichigo's Hollow Mask." Ginjo suggested.

Chad put his hand over his face and it lit up. His Spiritual Pressure increased dramatically. He now had his own mask of power. Like his arms, one half Hollow white and the other half black and red. The white half had what looked like a smiling face. While the black and red side was frowning. "Good it worked. Tsukishima, now you."

"I just hope it's more stylish than Sado's." Tsukishima took the bookmark from his book and it transformed into a katana. Ginjo placed the badge against it. The white metal reformed the katana into a saber like sword. Tsukishima swung it about for a moment. "Nice and light."

"Good. I guess that leaves me." Ginjo said.

"What about Riruka and Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked.

"They won't be joining us on the battelfield."

"Why not?"

"Because Riruka's Fullbring isn't made for combat and Tatsuki is still too new at it."

"I guess that makes sense." Ichigo was a little afraid of how Tatsuki was going to take the news.

"Sado, I suggest you go visit Shinji and ask for pointers. I hear that mask isn't easy to control." Ginjo suggested. Chad nodded that he would do that. "Ichigo, I'll return this to you when we defeat Aizen."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

...

Next door, in the other training facility, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Gantenbaine were training. Ulquiorra let out a sigh. "You're doing it wrong."

"What am I doing wrong?" Grimmjow shouted.

"You are putting too much Spirit Energy into it. The energy must flow calmly in order to access 'it'."

"Well that's fucking hard!"

"If you can't it, then you have a higher risk of death."

"Do you think I don't know that? It's my only chance at beating Kurosaki."

"That's not what you should be worried about. There are far more important enemies."

"Pfft, nothing is more important."

"If you think like that you will never achive 'it'." With that Ulquiorra and Gantenbaine left. This left Grimmjow to ponder his meaning in life.

...

"Domon Higurashi, Tyson Nightfall and Vergil the Saint. I'm amazed you managed to manipute them." Juha told Aizen.

"It actually quite simple. You break them down, then offer them what they truely want. Then you can manipulate anyone."

"But to think you got to the three most powerful Royal Guard."

"That was far easier than getting you to cooperate. They wanted the other Royal Guard dead and I'm giving them the opportunity."

"What if they turn on you?"

"I already have a plan of action for that."

"You've shown them haven't you."

"Of course."

Juha sighed. "Then I'll have to kill you myself." He said walking from the room.

Aizen smiled. "You can try."


	13. Chapter 12

**My computer is breaking. I don't know how many more chapters there will be before it breaks. Enjoy for now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Hawk's Story: Bleach End War**

**Chapter 12**

_Day 400_

It was the night of day four hundred. Yes it has been that long since Aizen had seized control. The four hundreth day wasn't really significant other than it being two day prior to the counter-attack. Fortunately, Shunsui's group had arrived the day prior. He didn't bring everyone. Actually he only brought a small group, because people had to stay at the hospital. While there may have only been a few of them, they sure packed a punch. Other than Shunsui, Nanao, Toshiro, Rangiku and Lisa came. This gave Kisuke a sense of optimism.

All groups gathered in the back of the lab. Mayuri had a cocky grin on his face. "Mayuri, you have the floor." Kisuke told him.

"Okay, I need everyone's attention." He said walking to the center of the room. He pulled something from his pocket. "This here is Quincy Badge. It's used to steal Bankai." Then he pulled a similar object from his other pocket. "This is its counter measure. This badge will negate the effects of the Quincy Badge."

"How many do you have?" Hawk asked.

"Enough for everyone. Nemu will hand them out when you leave."

Then Kisuke stepped to the center. "As for the Arrancar. Neliel has provided us with a device that stops them. I have made duplicates of it. It's called the Castle of Glass." Kisuke held the glowing blue cube up to show everyone. "As you know, when an Arrancar dies they are sent to hell. But since the gates of hell are located in Los Nochas, Aizen can just continually bring the back. That's where the Castle of Glass comes in. When you kill an Arrancar and possess one of these, it's soul is transfer into it. Meaning no more immortal army."

"So Aizen's two main strategies have been taken out of the equation?" Kyoraku asked.

"Exactly."

"Then it looks like we have a war to win." Kyoraku said.

"Hold on a moment." Byakuya interrupted. "Neither of those devices will stop Aizen or Juha Bach. What are we to do about them?"

"Don't worry, I have that covered." Kisuke said. "Mr. Ishida, have you finished his training?"

The group looked over to Uryu and noticed he was alone. "He's in the final stage of the transformation, but he'll be ready for battle." Uryu answered vaguely.

"Okay, can we be a little more specific?" Renji asked.

"We're talking about Ichigo." Kisuke said. "For those who don't know, Ichigo is part Quincy. Uryu, Ichigo's Zanpaukto Zangetsu and his Inner Hollow have given him a special training regiment. This training should, upon release, completely overwhelm Aizen."

"Does Ichigo really have that type of power?" Renji asked.

"That and more." Kisuke answered.

The optimism in the room went up. Until Byakuya, a.k.a Captain Buzzkill, opened his mouth again. "That still leaves Juha Bach."

"For him, we need to have faith in you Captains." Kisuke told him.

"You're kidding, right?" Hawk asked.

"No."

"Come on! Genryusai couldn't stop him! What makes you think the Captains can?"

"There is one in particular that has yet to make his return."

Even though Kisuke was being vague, everyone knew who he was talking about. "Does that mean he's back?" Hawk asked.

"No. But he will be."

"How can you be sure?" Byakuya asked.

"Because it's the only way we can win." The optimism in the room quickly shifted to a nervous caution. "Now I suggest you rest tonight. As for tomorrow, just take the day off." With nothing left to be said everyone began to exit the lab. They recieved their badges and Castles of Glass on the way out then went their seperate ways.

Hawk, Dante and Marcus were headed in the same general direction. "I wish we had more of an attack plan." Hawk said.

"We don't know the lay out of Los Nochas so going in guns blazing is really the only way." Marcus said back.

"Maybe we should have sent someone in." Dante suggested.

"That would have been suicide and we're trying to save lives." Hawk told him.

"Don't get snippy with me!" Dante shouted.

"Or what?" Hawk shouted back.

"Hawk!" Was shouted from behind them. Hawk quickly turned around. It was Soi Fon. "Don't act like this."

"Like what?" He pouted.

"I mean stop yelling at your friends."

"Yeah Hawk stop being so mean." Dante said.

"Do I need to tell Trish how you've been acting?" Soi Fon threatened.

"Oh would you look at the time, gotta go." Dante quickly took off for home.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Tonight, I've got a date." Marcus said, before Flash Stepping away.

"Hawk, are you okay?" She asked.

He sighed. "Not really."

"Why don't you talk to me about it?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Let me rephrase. Talk or else."

Hawk really didn't want to say what was on his mind, so he changed the subject the best way he knew how. "Mmm, you're so sexy when you're mean."

"Hawk, I'm being serious."

"Me too. I just can't get enough."

This teasing must have actually gotten under her skin, because she slapped him and walked away. "Fine, be an asshole! See if I care!"

Hawk stood there for a few minutes just thinking. He knew he had to tell her what was on his mind. Then he headed home to apologize. He walked in the house and headed to the bedroom. Soi Fon was laying in the middle of the bed with the covers over her head. Normally Hawk would have layed down next her, but the way she was laying made that impossible. So he sat on the edge of the bed. "Soi Fon I'm sorry." He said. She didn't respond. He knew she wasn't sleeping, she was just ignoring him. "I'm scared." He finally said. "I have all these fears building up inside me and I don't know what to do about it. Everyone is so confident that with the necesarry sacrifices we'll win. But what if that sacrifice is you? What the hell am I going to do then?" While Soi Fon had been fishing for answers, she never thought Hawk was this scared. "I think I should go for now."

Hawk went to stand up, but Soi Fon grabbed his arm and stopped him. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his back. "You don't have to think like that. I've got you to protect me."

He smiled. "I guess I wasn't thinking straight." He turned around to face her. "As long as I have you, there's nothing for me to worry about."


End file.
